A Good Liar!
by FannyHan
Summary: "Kau membutuhkan uangku dan aku membutuhkan tubuhmu. Sederhana sekali, bukan?" A KyuMin fic with SiHan/HaeMin/Qmi/HaeHyuk/slight!HanChul/past!KangTeuk and many more! RnR, please. DLDR.
1. Prolog

**A GOOD LIAR!**

**By : FannyHan**

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Pair : **Kyumin, Sihan, Haemin, Qmi, Haehyuk, slight!Hanchul, past!Kangteuk

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau membutuhkan uangku dan aku membutuhkan tubuhmu. Sederhana sekali, bukan?"

Sungmin menutup loker miliknya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang kini sedang berdiri bersandar di loker di sebelahnya.

"Maaf?"

Namja itu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan sedikit berlebihan karena Sungmin seolah tidak memercayai ucapannya barusan. "Aku sudah mendengarnya."

"Mendengar apa?"

"Keluhanmu pada temanmu yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk tentang tagihan kartu kredit milikmu yang membengkak akibat sikap boros yang tidak bisa kau hentikan sejak dulu. Kau panik karena tidak ingin hyung dan namjachingu tersayangmu tahu tentang hal itu."

"Maaf, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan lagi, mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain sudah merupakan tindakan kriminalitas, kau tahu?"

"Ayolah. Aku hanya merasa peduli dan ingin menawarkan sedikit bantuan saja."

"Dan kenapa seorang jenius terkenal dan kaya raya bernama Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba peduli pada seorang siswa bernama Lee Sungmin yang bahkan tidak terkenal di kelasnya sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya pada namja yang masih bersandar di hadapannya itu.

"Justru karena kau tidak terkenal itulah makanya aku memilihmu."

Sungmin mengatupkan kedua rahangnya keras-keras karena merasa tersinggung atas jawaban tersebut.

"Ini lebih gampang dibandingkan pekerjaan paruh waktu manapun yang akan kau cari untuk membayar semua tagihanmu."

Dalam hatinya namja bermata kelinci tersebut berulang kali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa tergoda dengan tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan itu. Bagaimana tidak tergoda? Tawaran ini datang langsung dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kekayaannya sudah terdengar di seluruh antero sekolah mereka. Lagipula dari awal dia sudah setengah hati untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang bisa melunasi segala biaya kartu kredit sialannya itu. Jadi Sungmin menegakkan tubuh dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit untuk memastikan pada namja itu bahwa dia tidak bisa terintimidasi begitu saja.

"Baiklah, coba katakan apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai ganti kemurahan hatimu itu?"

Kini Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Minggu depan seorang 'temanku' akan mengadakan pesta pribadi di rumahnya."

"Lalu?"

"Oh, kau hanya perlu menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja tulen dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku untuk satu malam saja." kemudian Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin. "Aku jamin, Donghae tersayangmu-juga siapapun-tidak akan mengetahuinya." bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

**A/N : **Mau dilanjut?

Ah! Jangan lupa baca ff ku yang lainnya ya, antara lain : **LVI, PRECIOUS, dan HE'S GONE.**

Annyeong! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**A GOOD LIAR!**

**By : FannyHan**

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Pair : **Kyumin, Sihan, Haemin, Qmi, Haehyuk, slight!Hanchul, past!Kangteuk

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Selamat membaca… ^^**_

"Mwo?!"

"Hyukie, kau jorok sekali." kata Sungmin saat melihat teman baiknya itu tidak sempat mengunyah dadar gulungnya dan malah mengeluarkannya kembali dari mulutnya.

Eunhyuk mengabaikan ucapan Sungmin dan malah melebarkan kedua matanya yang sipit itu. "Kau yakin Cho Kyuhyun itulah yang menawarkan bantuan padamu?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Dia bukannya membantu, tapi dia itu sedang memanfaatkanku yang sedang dalam kesulitan."

"Lantas, kau menerima tawarannya itu?"

"Molla~~"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau lebih baik kau tolak saja."

"Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang untuk menutupi semua tagihanku."

"Kalau begitu terima saja."

"Tidak semudah itu, Lee Hyuk Jae!"

"Kau benar-benar membingungkan." kata Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak menyangka kalau temannya ini bisa bertingkah serumit ini. "Memangnya berapa biaya yang kau butuhkan untuk membayar tagihanmu itu?"

Sungmin mendesah frustrasi, tanda bahwa jumlah uang yang diperlukannya tidak sedikit.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjam uang pada Donghae saja? Percuma kalau kau punya kekasih kaya tapi tidak bisa membantumu."

"Apa kau gila? Lebih baik aku menghilang saja daripada harus meminjam uang padanya. Harga diriku bisa jatuh, kau tahu." tukas Sungmin.

"Seharusnya Hankyung-hyung tidak mempercayakanmu untuk memiliki kartu kredit sejak awal. Masalahmu hanya selalu berputar pada Donghae-tagihan-Donghae dan tagihan, itu saja."

"Tapi kali ini menyangkut keduanya."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sangat kebingungan untuk mencari benda apa yang akan kuberikan padanya di hari yang paling penting itu, anniversary kami. Dan karena aku terus mencari, tidak kusangka aku malah tergiur untuk membeli benda-benda untuk diriku sendiri!" ceritanya.

"Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah."

"Jangan menceramahiku Hyukie, kali ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bantuan Cho Kyuhyun itu?" singgung Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Aku tidak yakin, belum."

"Kau ini terkadang bisa menjadi orang yang benar-benar bodoh, Sungmin. Kalau aku jadi kau, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku akan menerima bantuan serta syarat yang dia berikan. Dia hanya memintamu untuk menjadi seorang 'yeoja' untuk satu malam, lalu blas! Kau mendapatkan uang yang kau butuhkan."

"Rasanya tidak segampang itu." tukas Sungmin yang masih merasa sangsi.

"Kau hanya merasa seperti itu karena dia bukan orang yang kita kenal sejak dulu. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya menerima bantuan Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja dengan begitu kau bisa lebih mengenalnya dan dia tidak akan terasa seperti orang asing lagi bagi kita. Bagaimanapun dia itu masih teman seangkatan kita." setelah melontarkan kata-kata tersebut, Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makan siangnya.

"Begitu ya."

.

.

.

Hingga malam tiba, hujan deras yang turun sejak siang tadi tak kunjung berhenti. Seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari kantornya memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar ke sebuah minimarket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Dalam hatinya dia merasa bersyukur karena pagi tadi dia tidak melewatkan siaran ramalan cuaca, jadi tak lupa dia membawa payung ketika berangkat kerja.

Setelah lima menit berjalan sambil menghindari genangan air yang mulai terbentuk akibat hujan tersebut, akhirnya dia tiba di tempat tujuannya. Saat dirinya mulai mendorong pintu masuk itu, ternyata seseorang dari dalam sana juga berniat untuk keluar. Akibatnya tabrakan di antara keduanya tidak bisa terhindar lagi.

"Ah, jeosong-hamnida." Hankyung buru-buru berjongkok dan membantu namja yang ada di hadapannya itu mengumpulkan kembali barang-barang belanjaannya. Dia tertegun sejenak ketika menyadari barang-barang itu berupa beberapa makanan instan dan minuman beralkohol serta obat tidur. Tapi Hankyung berusaha menepis beberapa pikiran yang segera tersirat dalam kepalanya terhadap orang itu.

"Ah tidak, aku juga bersalah." jawab orang itu. Setelah semuanya terkumpul kembali, mereka berdua serempak berdiri. "Gamsahamnida." katanya lagi sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ne."

Lalu orang itu berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti diiringi dengan suara keluhan yang sangat pelan.

Kalau Hankyung menebak, pasti orang itu berhenti karena hujan yang ternyata turun semakin deras. Dari gerak-geriknya, tampaknya orang itu harus segera pergi sekarang juga. Lantas dia berdehem untuk menarik perhatian orang itu lagi.

"Anda, Anda boleh memakai ini." katanya sambil memberikan payungnya yang sudah tertutup tersebut.

Sejenak orang itu merasa enggan dan langsung menolaknya dengan sopan. "Tidak usah, Anda juga memerlukannya."

"Tapi sepertinya Anda lebih memerlukan payung ini dibanding saya. Tolong jangan merasa sungkan. Lagipula jarak apartemen saya tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

"Benarkah?"

Hankyung mengangguk untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu.

Kemudian dengan sedikit ragu-ragu pemuda itu menerima payung milik Hankyung dan membukanya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Saya akan mengembalikannya saat kita bertemu lagi."

"Ya. Sampai bertemu lagi." ujar Hankyung yang merasa ragu jika dia bisa bertemu pemuda ini sekali lagi. Dia hanya orang asing yang entah kenapa dirasa Hankyung perlu dibantu.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, orang itu berlalu dari pandangan Hankyung. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia pun segera masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

.

.

.

"Ommo! Hyung, tubuhmu basah kuyup!" seru Sungmin saat membuka pintu untuk menyambut kepulangan kakaknya itu. Dengan terburu-buru dia segera mengambil handuk dan menyerahkankannya pada Hankyung yang saat itu sedang membuka sepatunya. "Kau harus segera mandi. Tunggu, biar kusiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Hankyung tersenyum menyaksikan kepanikan adiknya itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyusulnya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau keluarlah dan atur persediaan makanan kita yang baru saja kubeli itu." tunjuknya pada beberapa kantongan plastik yang masih tergeletak di ruang depan.

"Baiklah." Sungmin langsung bersikap patuh, meskipun dengan sedikit menggerutu.

Lima belas menit kemudian keduanya sudah berkumpul di dapur untuk menyantap makan malam. Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang memasak.

"Aneh sekali, saat aku memeriksa kotak pos di depan, aku tidak menemukan lembaran tagihan kartu kreditmu bulan ini."

Sungmin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya langsung tersedak karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan secepat ini. "Ah, itu, aku sudah mengambilnya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku supaya aku bisa membayarkannya?"

"Itu," dia menarik napas dalam-dalam supaya bisa berbicara dengan normal tanpa dicurigai oleh Hankyung. "Aku lupa memberitahukannya, Hyung."

"Oh. Kalau begitu serahkan tagihannya padaku."

"Tidak usah, Hyung." sergah Sungmin dengan cepat. "Kali ini biarkan aku saja yang pergi membayarkannya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Begitu? Baiklah, jadi berapa jumlah uang yang harus kuberikan padamu?"

"Seperti bulan lalu."

"Oke. Setelah ini aku akan mentransferkan uangnya ke dalam rekeningmu. Kelihatannya kau mulai bisa belajar berhemat."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali belum bisa berhemat seperti yang diharapkan oleh kakaknya itu selama ini. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi jika diingat kehidupan mereka berdua ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh Hankyung. Sejak lulus dari SMP, dia memutuskan untuk ikut bersama kakaknya itu dan tinggal bersama-sama di apartemen yang sudah disewa oleh Hankyung setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tetap di kantornya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah meminta biaya sedikitpun dari ayah mereka, karena… yah… begitulah. Sungmin tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kenangan yang menyakitkan itu sekarang.

Sesudah makan malam berakhir, Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kali ini dia betul-betul memikirkan kembali ucapan Eunhyuk siang itu.

Rasanya dia harus mengambil keputusan itu secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tiba-tiba saja orang yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu selalu menghantui pikirannya sudah muncul di dekat loker miliknya. Persis seperti pertama kali dia menghampiri Sungmin waktu itu.

"Baiklah."

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Sungmin membanting pintu lokernya karena berusaha meredam emosinya yang naik akibat godaan Kyuhyun barusan. "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan tawaranmu!" katanya. Kali ini dengan nada suara yang cukup lantang, agar Kyuhyun tahu jika dia tidak terintimidasi sama sekali.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sudah yakin kalau jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda bertubuh pendek ini akan sama seperti yang dia inginkan. memang _tidak seorang pun bisa menolak Cho Kyuhyun, _pikirnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah nanti." katanya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikapnya yang benar-benar semaunya.

"Menungguku katanya?"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak akan pulang denganku?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang sedang memasukkan peralatan miliknya ke dalam tas. Saat itu bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, dan teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah berhamburan keluar.

"Ya. Dia bilang dia menungguku."

"Untung saja saat ini Donghae sedang menjalani pelatihan selama seminggu. Kau benar-benar beruntung, karena saat dia pulang nanti, masalahmu sudah terselesaikan semuanya."

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu dalam hatinya justru mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu esok pagi." pamit Eunhyuk seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin yang sudah selesai membereskan semua perlengkapan alat tulisnya kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk berjumpa dengan pangeran sekolah tersebut. Namun sesampainya di sana, dia tidak menemukan sosok yang sudah sangat tidak asing itu.

"Lho, bukankah dia bilang dia akan menungguku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk ganti menunggu Kyuhyun, karena mungkin saja namja angkuh itu masih memiliki urusan di dalam sana. Menit demi menit berlalu hingga hampir tidak ada lagi orang yang berlalu lalang di area sekolah mereka, namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang.

_Jangan-jangan orang itu lupa dengan janjinya sendiri? _gerutunya dalam hati. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggu seperti orang bodoh di depan gerbang itu.

Sungmin hampir saja berniat untuk pulang kalau seseorang tidak menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Ayo ikut aku." perintah orang itu yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun!

_Si brengsek ini bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa selain memberikan perintah!_ Tapi Sungmin berusaha menahan emosinya kembali demi bantuan itu.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sungmin begitu dia sudah berada di bangku belakang mobil milik Kyuhyun.

"Ke tempat di mana aku akan merubah penampilanmu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil membawa mobilnya keluar dari parkiran sekolah.

"Lho, bukankah katamu pesta itu akan diadakan minggu depan?"

"Memang, tapi aku ingin mempersiapkan dirimu sesempurna mungkin supaya kau tidak membuatku malu, nanti." ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya. Dia tidak merasa jika ucapannya itu bisa menyinggung perasaan Sungmin.

Kalau saja Sungmin membawa peralatan menjahit di dalam tasnya, mungkin dia sudah nekat menjahit bibir namja angkuh itu saat ini juga. _Sabar Sungmin, sabar._

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu dihabiskan mereka tanpa bertukar kata-kata lagi. Setengah jam kemudian, mobil itu sudah berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar yang sangat megah.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku."

_Rumah? Ini lebih mirip istana dibanding rumah_. pikirnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk tercengang-cengang melihat rumahku. Ini buktinya, belum-belum kau sudah menunjukkan sikap yang cukup memalukan hanya karena melihat rumahku yang lebih bagus dari milikmu. Ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Sungmin pun segera mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang. Karena ucapan terakhir di dalam mobil itu, sebisa mungkin dia menahan diri untuk tidak melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang benar-benar menggoda matanya. Dia tidak ingin dicap memalukan lagi oleh si brengsek itu.

"Panggil orang-orang yang akan mengubah penampilannya." Kyuhyun segera memberikan perintah pada kepala pelayannya yang segera menyambut kedatangannya ketika mereka sudah tiba di ruangan privasi miliknya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Lima menit kemudian, beberapa orang yang berlainan seragam muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kau saja yang mengatakannya." kata Kyuhyun dengan malas. Saat itu di tangannya sudah terletak psp yang muncul entah darimana.

Kepala pelayan itu berdehem sejenak. "Sungmin-ssi, perkenalkan, yang ini adalah para ahli kecantikan ternama yang akan merias wajah Anda," tunjuknya pada tiga orang wanita dewasa yang berdiri dekatnya. "Dan Joon-ssi adalah dokter yang akan mengurus kesehatan tubuh Anda."

"Hah? Kesehatan tubuh?"

"Joon-ssi akan membantumu untuk menurunkan berat badanmu. Kau pikir dengan tubuh yang sebesar itu kau akan terlihat serasi denganku? Tidak." timpal Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku juga harus berdiet?!" seru Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, menurut perkiraan Kyuhyun-ssi setidaknya Anda harus menurunkan berat tubuh Anda hingga tujuh kilogram dalam satu minggu ini." jelas Joon-ssi yang membuat Sungmin melotot tidak percaya.

"Tujuh kilogram dalam seminggu?!"

"Ya. Jadi saya sudah mempersiapkan daftar kegiatan olahraga yang akan Anda lakukan dalam satu minggu ini beserta porsi makanannya." usai mengatakan hal itu, sang dokter pun menyerahkan selembar kertas untuk Sungmin.

"Aku hanya bisa memakan makanan rebusan serta buah-buahan serta terus berolahraga sejak pagi-pagi buta? Ini benar-benar gila!" serunya sekuat mungkin saat membaca isi kertas tersebut.

Mungkin keputusan untuk menerima tawaran Cho Kyuhyun merupakan kesalahan terbesar bagi Sungmin.

Oh Tuhan…

.

.

.

"Hankyung-ssi, Sajang-nim memanggilmu." salah seorang rekan kerja Hankyung memberitahunya saat sedang mengerjakan laporan pekerjaan.

Hankyung pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas berjalan menuuju kantor atasannya tersebut.

"Hankyung-ssi, masuklah." jawab suara dari dalam, begitu Hankyung mengetuk pintu.

Di dalam ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap atasannya dan segera berdiri ketika Hankyung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan ketika keduanya sudah saling berpapasan, raut wajah Hankyung segera berubah.

"Anda,-"

"Anda,-"

Mereka berdua saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Oh? Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Hankyung-ssi perkenalkan, dia ini adalah pekerja baru kita. Selama sebulan ini dia akan bekerja dalam pengawasan Anda."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

**A/N : **Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama aku punya kesempatan untuk melanjut ff ini. Apa masih ada yang mengingat dan menantikannya? Semoga aja ada ya. Tolong berikan komentarnya supaya aku tahu ini bakal kulanjut secepatnya atau tidak. Tolong jangan jadi siders ya!

Dan jangan lupa baca ff ku yang lain ya, terutama Love Via Interview dengan pair : SiHan dan Kyumin.

Gamsahamnida!

And see you next time, readerdeul…

**Special Thanks for :**

**Super Girl : **Menurut chingu Endingnya bakalan siapa dengan siapa? Makasih udah menyukai LVI ya… Dan makasih udah menjadi reviewer pertama ff ini. :D **;** **Cho Kyu Cely; Hyeri, Lanjut Kan; Kim Ji Yoon; Dincubie; Nodomi; Narunaru bofi; yukiLOVESUNGMIN; Guest 1; Cho devi; umi elf teukie; is0live89; iNaLeeFishy; zakurafrezee; Evilkyu Vee; ayachi casey; Rachma99; aoora; KyuMin's SPY; winecoup137; kang eunra; niyalaw; CharolineElf; Anami Hime; HeeYeoun; MegaKyu; umi julianti 9; Lici Lee; Wie; KimHeenim; Kyumin aegi; ffhapiness; Evilyoura301; sansan; Vie Joyers3424; Guest 2; Nissa youichi; Kyuyoon Cho; PumpkinSparkyumin; Evil and Pink Rabbit; ghesha; kimjulia220799.**


End file.
